


and i love what you do

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that evening, they’re sitting on the hood of their car, Brenda with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, her hair still a bit wet. She looks tired but happy, more carefree than Minho has ever seen her. He finds himself staring at her, unable to look away, even though she’s staring at where the sun is disappearing, making everything shine this shade of yellow/orange, and Minho wants to punch himself in the face because how did he not see this coming? How did he not stop this from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i love what you do

**Author's Note:**

> posted on [my tumblr](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/72198943619/read-trip-brinho-car-sex-oh-god-help-me), now also posting it here :)  
> (PS COME TALK TO ME OKAY SCREAM TO ME ABOUT TMR)

They leave eleven months and twenty-seven days after they arrived in the paradise, because they don’t want to be there when the one-year-anniversary happens. That’s just… no. They don’t want to celebrate the moment the world collapsed and all there’s left is this, is them.

So, they both pack their bags, wave their friends goodbye, and leave. Brenda takes the first turn driving and Minho tries to guide her, but they don’t actually have a place they want to go to, just away from there. Be on their own for a little while.

The first two days, nothing special happens. It’s mostly driving and bickering and sharing a lot of junk food, and on the third day they’re both a little more quiet than usual, and things feel a little more tense, because it’s that day and even though they’re not with all the other people, of course they’re still reminded of it - how can they not be?

The next day is different, though. Brenda insists they go to this river to relax for a while, and Minho has to admit it’s nice. They stare up at the sky and talk a lot and it’s almost poetic but not too much, not the kind that makes Minho want to stab his eyes out. Just the kind that makes his muscles relax and his smile come a little bit easier.

He’s probably fallen asleep at some point, because he wakes up to the sound of something falling in the water, and when he scrambles upright he finds out that something is actually someone, and she didn’t fall but jump into the water. Brenda is standing on the edge, her wet hair plastered to her skin, her skin glowing in the sunlight. “Hey, you’re awake,” she calls out, “finally.”

"What are you doing?" Minho asks. His voice sounds rough and he tells himself it’s because of the sleep. 

"Swimming," Brenda replies with a smile, leaning down and bending her knees a bit, ready to jump again. Her whole body is fluid and beautiful, and Minho decides to stay seated for a little longer since getting up? Yeah it doesn’t sound like a good idea. 

Later that evening, they’re sitting on the hood of their car, Brenda with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, her hair still a bit wet. She looks tired but happy, more carefree than Minho has ever seen her. He finds himself staring at her, unable to look away, even though she’s staring at where the sun is disappearing, making everything shine this shade of yellow/orange, and Minho wants to punch himself in the face because how did he not see this coming? How did he not stop this from happening?

Suddenly Brenda tilts his head and smiles at him. “What’re you thinking of?” she asks, voice barely above a whispers.

"You," Minho answers truthfully before he can stop himself, and apparently that’s a reoccurring theme. Him doing stuff without thinking about it. "How beautiful you are?"

Brenda seems pleased with his answer. “Beautiful?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes bashfully before licking her lips and winking at him. “I was aiming for sexy, but beautiful is good as well.”

"You’re sexy too."

"You’re just saying that," Brenda teases.

"I mean it." 

There’s a moment where Brenda glances down his lips and up to his eyes again, and her smile definitely turns into a smirk before she speaks again. “Show me.”

Minho sucks in a breath and leans forward, telling himself to stop thinking, to turn his mind off, to go with the moment and stop worrying about the consequences, and when his lips brush against Brenda’s, his mind indeed goes blank and all there’s left is the softness of Brenda’s mouth and her demanding kisses and her long fingers tangled in his hair and her breathy keens in his mouth and her soft, salty skin under his palms and her strong body against his, only that is still there and the rest of the world fades to the background until all he’s focused on are the places where their bodies are connected.

She’s in his lap all of a sudden, and Minho didn’t feel her move, but she’s grinding against him nonetheless. Her hips move like she has all the experience, which maybe she has, or maybe she just knows exactly what she wants, and Minho has to pull away so he can breathe only he can’t because she’s still there, her fingers are tugging at the hem of his shirt and her wet mouth and peppering kisses over his jaw and Minho has never, never felt so on fire. 

Apparently she knows what she’s doing better than he does, so he lets her take control. He shivers when his shirt is gone, not from the cold but because Brenda’s lips have found one of his nipples and she’s teasing it with tongue and teeth. Minho arches towards her, his moan throaty, eager, desperate.

Pushing him down as she moves, Minho finds himself lying on the hood instead of sitting, a little uncomfortable but he doesn’t care ‘cause Brenda’s lips are still on his skin and her fingers are working his shorts open. Her towel falls to the floor at one point, quickly followed by Minho’s clothing until he’s left in only his boxers. Brenda palms him through the fabric and Minho has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning.

The moment Brenda reaches behind her back and undoes the opening of her bra, Minho’s breath catches in his throat and he has to lean up again. He swats Brenda’s hands away and attaches his mouth to her nipple, teasing it the same way she did to him, and when Brenda presses her hips down and rocks them against Minho’s thigh, he takes it as a small victory.

He did that to her.

Only his victory doesn’t last very long.

"Want you inside me," Brenda whispers a moment later, and Minho moans brokenly. There’s no other way to describe it. His cock twitches in his boxers and Minho tightening his grip on Brenda’s waist. “Please,” he whispers, reduced to begging.

Brenda struggles with taking off his underwear, mostly because Minho can’t stay still, his hips rocking up into nothing, and it doesn’t help when Brenda wraps her fingers tightly around his shaft and gives him a few experimental strokes.

"Brenda, please,” he says again, heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

She listens to him, straddles Minho’s hips and rocks down, and Minho can feel the head of his cock sliding through her folds, feels how hot and wet and ready she is.

When Brenda sinks down, they both moan and cling to each other, sweaty and breathless and dizzy. Minho can feel her muscles tightening, thinks for a moment she might be in pain, but the look on Brenda’s face is pure bliss and when she whispers “so deep,” Minho knows it’s all okay.

She rides him quickly and urgently, and it doesn’t take long before Minho can feel himself getting close, struggling to hold off and wait for her, ‘cause he wants to make her come, make her feel on top of the world, but it’s getting harder and harder, until he gets the idea to slide a hand to her cunt and find her clit. She cries out the moment he touches it, clamping down impossible tight, and mutters “yeah there, please Minho, make me, harder, y’can press harder, c’mon.”

Minho listens to her, moves his fingers in quick, tiny circles and he can feel it every time she tightens again, every move her body makes. He doesn’t know which one of them is moaning louder is shaking harder, but it doesn’t really matter either. In the end, he’s still the first one to come with a shout of Brenda’s name, but she follows soon after him, fingering herself to her climax when Minho loses focus due to his own orgasm.

For the longest time, they stay like that, slumped against each other on the hood of their car. Brenda lets Minho’s dick slip out when he’s gone soft, and she can feel his come trickle out as well, knows Minho probably feels it too.

"Messy," he whispers, still out of breath.

"No need to tell me," Brenda replies.

"I can clean it up for you," Minho says, smirking as Brenda arches her eyebrows at him. "With my tongue."

His smirk grows when she shivers.

 


End file.
